


Sweet and Sweater

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Secret Santa 2019, Unversed, Vanven, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Trodding through the giant, currently very cold castle, bundled up in the most plush blanket he could find, Vanitas wandered searching for that tugging feeling of annoyance his more or less sentient Floods were sending in persistent wavelengths. He couldn’t quite discern what was the cause, but he undoubtedly knew Ventus was involved.~Secret Santa Exchange~
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Sweet and Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImATrashCan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImATrashCan/gifts).



> I'm always late with these things! 
> 
> Here is my KH Secret Santa Gift for ImATrashCan!!!  
> Hope you liiiike iiiiit!
> 
> Everyone needs a Flood in a Sweater.
> 
> And why yes, I did name these Floods, and I HC them to have physical differences!  
> Pebble is smol and light colored. Very cuddly and shy.  
> Nipps is a bit bigger, and darker than an average blue Flood, and his ears are more unique! It nips your ankles, beware!

Treading through the giant, currently very cold castle, bundled up in the most plush blanket he could find, Vanitas wandered searching for that tugging feeling of annoyance his more or less sentient Floods were sending in persistent wavelengths. He couldn’t quite discern what was the cause, but he undoubtedly knew Ventus was involved.

The squeak of Pebble, the kinder of the two Unversed, echoed from the doorway to the library lounge. Pushing his way through the unlatched door, he quirked his lip as he took in the current events. Pebble scrambling awkwardly from a lap, swaddled in a opalescent colored, Flood sized sweater. It didn’t make it very far, as it gave up, limbs sticking outward in defeat as the perpetrator picked up his next victim.

Ventus now held the other undersized critter, cooing at it to hold still, his head turned the other way looking for something. Vanitas watched the futile struggle of his minion, and eyeballed the other as it huffed a tiny sigh of defeat.

“Ow, Nipps, don’t bite me, it’ll be over soon.” Ventus turning his head back, lifting Nipps up into a more suitable position on his legs, when Vanitas’ movement of walking toward him finally caught his attention. “Oh! Hey Vanitas, nice to you up from the dead.”  
  
“Ha ha… What are you doing exactly?” He finally settled on the chaise next to his other, scooting closer to feel this warmth he exuded. Trying to ignore his own shivers. “What’s with the ugly dog coats?”

His chuckle was gentle as a bell, and Vanitas would never understand why it made his stomach flip and send tingles to his toes. “They’re sweaters, and they cute! Aqua and Kairi made them for the kits.” 

Biting his cheek, Vanitas has long since learned to not argue about how his fledgling emotions were creatures of darkness, and not pet cats. That’s a battle he’s lost one too many times, and sometimes at the fault of Pebble chasing that damned laser light Terra likes to carry around, or Nipps pawing at Aqua’s ribbons. “Well, that pink one certainly has Kairi’s name all over it.”  
  
“I’d say you have a good eye, but it’s definitely obvious it was the Queen of Pink.” With a final tug, Nipps’ ears were free of the neck hole. “All done, good job, Nipps.” With a peck on the head, he gently places it down, where it waddles over to Pebble with much more success in maneuvering in the knitted confines. Nuzzling and sniffing each other as they inspected their “gifts.”

Vanitas was still trying to wrap his head around the meaning of presents, and at certain times of the year. He should have guessed when the decorations started going up. How close was it? He couldn’t remember. Another feeling tugged at his senses, this time coming from Ventus himself. Half turning, he turned to watch him struggle with digging something else out of the bag, he assumed the sweaters came in.

Turning fully back to face him, Ventus held a maroon sweater, his face dusted with pink. “I… have one for you too. Um… I made it myself, you don’t have to wear it.. But-”  
  
Vanitas didn’t need to say anything else, he pushed off his blanket and took the sweater, throwing it over his head. Ventus went from shocked to laughing as he watched the struggle to get his arms through the sleeves. 

“Hold on, hold on, you’re putting it on backwards!” Tugging on the hem to rotate into the correct position. As he pulled the neck down, a slight static charge crackled through Vanitas’ already frazzled hair. 

After combing his finger through it, Ventus smiled, watching Vanitas’ fingers barely poked out the ends.

“It’s a little big, but I think it leaves some room to grow?”

Rotating his hands in the sleeves that swallowed his arms. “It’s soft. It’s perfect.” Voice quiet, still not used to vocalizing his praise, but the beaming smile Ventus gave him was always worth it. Glancing down he noticed a giant pocket. “Why is the pocket so big?”

At that, Ventus jumped up, “OH! That’s the best part!” He trotted over, picked up the poor Flood who was just settling down, letting out a grumpy click, and excitedly walked back. “Stand up.”

Doing as he was told, he stood, arms to the side, and watched as Ven pulled the rim of the pocket out, it was rather large and deep, and gently placed the Flood inside.  
  
“Ta-Da! Pet Pocket! Sora gave me the idea after his visit to Shibuya!”

Vanitas couldn’t help but snort as he felt the tiny, oh so fierce creature of darkness, tumble around and finally settling with a contented sigh, peaking it’s nose from the pocket. Great. More ammunition for them to use as a “It’s a pet” claim. 

His attention diverted when something wrapped around his neck. Lifting his gaze, making eye contact with his ever present object of affections. If Ventus’s laugh sent butterflies to his gut, his smile right then threatened to make his half-heart burst right there in his chest. “I made a scarf too. It doesn’t quite match, but, I think it turned out okay.”

Not one, but TWO gifts. He was being outmatched. Four if you counted the mini sweaters. Five if you counted Ventus’ smile, which Vanitas one hundred percent did. “I haven’t gotten you anything…” ashamedly, fiddling with the edges of his new apparel he didn’t plan on removing any time soon.

Tying of the scarf, and trailing his hands down to the tassels he recalls cutting for each strand. Softly with a sigh, “Just you being here is my gift. Let me spoil you.” 

Entwining their hands, Vanitas bit his lip, swallowing his bubbling emotions, ‘keep it together’ he made a mantra. Leaning in he placed as delicate a kiss as he could on his Light’s brow. This elicited a delighted giggle, bells rang and shivers cascaded throughout his body. 

Ventus wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, letting Vanitas bury his face against him. Gently swaying them back and forth. No more words were needed, he knew what Vanitas was trying to say. 

Pebble getting jealous, hopped up from it’s defeated perch on the floor, scurrying up their legs and squeezed in between them to nestle with its partner in crime, temporarily breaking up the moment between the boys, but only slightly.

Vanitas steadying himself, taking a shaky breath. “I think I can smell dinner.”

“We better go then, Aqua and Terra are absolutely savage when it comes to Holiday Meals.” 

All bright smiles, and red faces, they make their way to the rest of their small family, and the beginning of new traditions that may or may not have started with the unfortunate tossing of a gravy boat. 


End file.
